Many products and compounds exist which claim to effectuate weight loss in humans. Some have better results and reputations than others. In recent years, people have begun to scrutinize what sort of chemicals and compounds they put into their bodies. While synthetic drugs and compounds for weight loss may achieve more desirable outcomes, they also frequently result in negative side effects. Often, the long term side effects of such drugs are unknown, as the drugs have not been in use for an extended period of time.
As such, many researchers and scientists have begun to look to natural drugs and compounds for treatments of common conditions such as obesity. One such naturally occurring compound, which has been tied to weight loss, is found in the Indian Coleus plant (‘coleus forskohlii’). The compound, forskolin, is used extensively to raise levels of cyclic AMP (cAMP) in the study and research of cell physiology. Cyclic AMP is an important signal carrier necessary for effectuating proper biological response to hormones. Among its many uses, administration of forskolin has shown positive correlative studies in increasing lean mass, bone mass, and testosterone levels in men. Studies have also shown forskolin to be effective in increasing the skin's resistance to UV rays, enhancing the ability of antibiotics to kill bacteria, and reducing urinary tract infections and other types of inflammation.
More recently, studies have proven forskolin's effectiveness as a weight loss aid (See GODARD, et al., Body Composition and Hormonal Adaptations Associated with Forskolin Consumption in Overweight and Obese Men. Univ. of Kansas, Dept. of Health, Sport and Exercise Sciences, Applied Physiology Laboratory, Lawrence, Kans. 66045; Aug. 14, 2005). In the study by Godard, the forskolin was taken orally and produced favorable results. ibid. In another study, forskolin was applied topically on the skin, and produced favorable results in decreasing obesity in subjects. (GREENWAY, F. L. et al. Topical fat reduction. Obesity Res. 3 Suppl. 4: 561S-568S, 1995). Although the dermatological effects were not the subject of the study, research has shown that applying forskolin may result in increased health and decreased degradation/aging of the skin and hair.
Another naturally occurring compound which may promote weight loss is ‘garcinia gummi-gutta,’ which is more commonly referred to as ‘garcinia cambogia.’ Although research to date has not been totally dispositive, the administration of gacinia cambogia may also promote weight loss. (ONAKPOYA, et al. (2011). “The Use of Garcinia Extract (Hydroxycitric Acid) as a Weight Loss Supplement: A Systematic Review and Meta-Analysis of Randomised Clinical Trials.” Journal of Obesity 2011).
While the full potential of forskolin and other compounds may not have been realized yet, forskolin certainly has proven to have positive effects on the human body. However, absorption and delivery of forskolin and other compounds into the body may be somewhat restricted by conventional topical and/or oral ingestions methods. Thus, needed in the art are more effective systems and methods for introducing forskolin and similar compounds into the human body via the bloodstream.